maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!
Episode Summary So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance: Hiccup the Viking learns that dragons can be trained ... to dance! Yo Gagga Gagga!: Lady Gaga hosts a kids' show staring tiny celebrities. Segments thumb|300px|right|So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga! #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that astrologers discover a missing horoscope: Opukus. (MAD News segment) #Opening Scene #'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance' (TV Parody of So You Think You Can Dance ''/ Movie Parody of ''How to Train Your Dragon) #Animated Marginals segment #Boy Throwing Tomatoes (Cartoon) #The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider (Ad Parody of Itsy Bitsy Spider / Comic Parody of Spider-Man) (Ad Parodies segment) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #World's First TXT MSG (Animated by Mike Wartella) #MAD Ask the Celebrity (Selena Gomez, Taylor Swift, and Jay-Z are featured) (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Man tries to copy another man's head (Animated by Don Martin) #The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #This Day in History - (1837) The wet willie was discovered. (This Day in History segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Crocodile springing up (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Tree (Spy vs. Spy segment) #Animated Marginals segment #MAD Rebus Sentences #P.E.D.A.L (Ad Parody of PETA / Parody of Optimus Prime) (Ad Parodies segment) #Chimp Dislikes Bananas (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Yo Gagga Gagga!' (TV Parody of Yo Gabba Gabba! ''/ Spoof on Lady Gaga) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (MAD Ask the Celebrity) Jay-Z answer continues "It really was that concert." (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the third episode of MAD to premiere on Monday night at 8:15 PM. *In '''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance', there was a man holding a sign saying "What's in your man purse?" *In P.E.D.A.L, PEDAL stands for P'eople for the '''E'thical 'D'efense of 'A'utobot 'L'ives, similar to its parody of PETA (which stands for 'P'eople for the 'E'thical 'T'reatment of 'A'nimals) *Taylor Swift appears twice in this episode. She appeared in Ask a Celebrity, then '''Yo Gagga Gagga! *In Yo Gagga Gagga!, Lady Gaga had four dolls that turned into life, unlike the regular five in Yo Gabba Gabba!, Lady Gaga's dolls were Taylor Swift, T-Pain, Miley Cyrus, and Triple H, some of the photographers were Astro Boy and Haruhi Suzumiya, and was first announced in the interview here. *Second appearance of the This Day in History segment. First appearance in I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin. *Third appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment. The first appearance was [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] and the second appearance was [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']]. *This is the third time MAD does two television parodies instead of just one. The first was [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] and the second was [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'the previous episode']]. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Stoick the Vast, Triple H, Crocodile, Waiter, and Boss *Grey DeLisle - Cat Deeley, Taylor Swift, and Beyoncé *Larry Dorf - Justin Timberlake, MAD Rebus Sentences Announcer, and Brobee *Seana Kofoed - Lady Gaga and Waitress *Jason Marsden - Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Kid with Eight Arms, and This Day in History Announcer *Rachel Ramras - Barry-Banshee, Dragon, Mary Ann Murphy, Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Walter's Wife *Kevin Shinick - Jake Smelly, Donkey, Hagar the Horrible, T-Pain, Thor, DJ Lance Rock, Jay-Z, The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb, The Itsy Bitsy Super Spider Announcer, Walter, Chef, Sculptor, and the MAD News anchor *Gary Anthony Williams - Red Death, Optimus Prime, and The Man who Forgot his Hand is a Bomb Announcer Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes